


Inexperienced

by pushupindrag



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dating, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Facials, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Lack of Communication, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushupindrag/pseuds/pushupindrag
Summary: Dex had barely kissed anyone before coming to Samwell, and now he's going out with Nursey he doesn't want to end up disappointing him. After some avoidance, they eventually sort it out.Dex hadn’t been kissed before coming to Samwell.And he hadn’t done much more since that at all. In fact, he hadn’t done anything else after that drunken kiss in the Haus bathroom with a guy he thinks is on the football team.Which is one of the reasons that going out with Nursey is so daunting.





	Inexperienced

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh wow I havent written smut in a whiiiiiiile so excuse how bad this is i'm sorry! Although theres only smut in the last few paragraphs and a lot of build up for so few words i'm sorry for that too!
> 
> Come chat with me about Check Please! On my tumblr [here!](http://postpvnk.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Un'beted so if you find any mistakes please let me know :)

Dex hadn’t been kissed before coming to Samwell. 

 

And he hadn’t done much more since that at all. In fact, he hadn’t done anything else after that drunken kiss in the Haus bathroom with a guy he thinks is on the football team.

 

Which is one of the reasons that going out with Nursey is so daunting.

 

Dex hates his feelings, he really does. If it wasn’t for them he wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

He really liked Nursey, and dating him is like something out of one of his more romance driven dreams. If he wasn’t careful, he easily slipped into domestic fantasies of him and Nursey in the future. That’s how good being with Nursey was.

 

But Nursey was Nursey. Handsome, lovely, one of the best things in Dex’s life, but he had experience where Dex didn’t. And that was scary.

 

Dex went into the relationship with nothing, no past relationships, no certainty in his sexuality and no way to tell Nursey that he was scared out of his mind.

 

It was hard to keep away from Nursey though, especially when he was so sweet. 

 

“Babe, come cuddle with me.” 

 

Nursey was sprawled on Dex’s bed, only in sweats while Dex’s roommate sprawled out on his own bed with Dex sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed with Nursey’s hand carding through his hair. He was trying to read, but Nursey was doing a good job of distracting him.

 

James was cool, and he smirks over at Nursey. “Not right now, gotta go meet Clair.” Before he stands, stretching.   
  


Dex holds his hand out for a high five as James walks past, the slap resounding around the room.

 

“Okay guys see you tomorrow, be safe, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He sing songs as he walks out, shutting the door with a slam behind him.

 

Dex is blushing hard, trying desperately not to think about it as Nursey starts to gently tug at his hair.

 

“See now you have to cuddle with me since James has gone!”

 

“You’re so needy.” Dex rolls his eyes, but he gets up anyway and falls straight onto Nursey’s chest, putting his full weight into the fall. 

 

Nursye’s ‘oofs’ on impact, but he’s smiling as he kisses Dex, hands going to Dex’s hips.

“Hey.” Dex leans down to kiss Nursey again, elbows either side of Nursey’s head.

 

He doesn’t bother pulling away then, just lets Nursey deepen it, sucking on Nursey’s lower lip before biting lightly which gets Nursey to start squeezing at his hips, nails digging in through Dex’s t-shirt.

 

The action sends a jolt down his spine, and the way he jumps a little at it has Nursey’s smirk breaking the kiss to kiss down Dex’s jaw, nipping at the skin there.

 

Of course Dex’s anxiety starts to spike, Nursey was so confident, so willing.

 

“So, you reckon we should make use of the empty dorm huh?” Dex closes his eyes as he feels Nursey’s breath ghost across his face, squeezing them when Nursey rolls his hips up.

 

Dex can’t help but freeze at that, eyes snapping open when Nursey abruptly stops at Dex’s movements. Nursey’s staring at him, confused crease between his eyebrows.

 

“You okay?”

 

Dex panics. “Yeah, i’m just really tired. I thought we could nap? I was falling asleep before James left.”

 

And Nursey, ever the best boyfriend, simply smiles, softness in his eyes as he wiggles from underneath Dex, shoving Dex gently to the side of the bed.

 

“Napping sounds good.” Dex settles himself onto his side, one arm around Nursey’s waist, the other resting on Nursey’s bare chest.

 

Nursey just snuggles closer, arm around Dex, throwing his leg over Dex’s own as his other arm cushions his head.

 

He kisses Dex’s forehead and Dex melts into it. He didn’t deserve Nursey at all.

 

-

 

The Haus is empty, it’s just Nursey and Dex.

 

They’re sitting in the livingroom, Dex sitting on the gross couch, trying desperately to get his head around all of the information from his class that morning.

 

His angry muttering gets Nursey to come over from where he was rifling through the Haus’ DVD collection.

 

“Come on, give yourself a break. You’ve been staring at that screen now for two hours straight.”

 

“Not everyone understand everything straight away Nurse. Not all of us can pick things up quickly like you.”   
  


Dex knows he’s being snappy, so he’s glad when Nursey just take sit in his stride.

 

“Oh the last name. You haven’t cracked that out in a while.” Before Dex can protest, his laptop is gently being taken away from him and put on the coffee table before it’s replaced by Nursey who plops down, knees either side of Dex’s hips as he settles himself, wiggling in Dex’s lap.

 

“Derek, come on i’ve got to get it into my head before tomorrow.”

 

“You test isn’t until next week.” Nursey just smiles, hands resting on Dex’s shoulders as Dex gives in and settles his hands on Nursey’s hips, rubbing his thumbs over the soft fabric of Nursey’s t-shirt.

 

“I know but I have another class, where we’re gonna be learning more and then i’ll get confused and everything is gonna go to shit!” He lets himself thump his head onto Nursey’s chest and Nursey just tuts.

 

“Well that’s how college generally works babe.” Nursey just chuckles, kissing the crown of Dex’s head before leaning his chin there. “You need to slow down. Talk to your tutor tomorrow about it.”

 

Nursey was right, “I know.” He kisses his byfrends chest. “I’m sorry about snapping before. I know you work really hard too. I didn’t mean to say that.”

 

“Nah I was flattered by your faith in my intelligence.” Nursey shuffles again, squeezing Dex’s shoulders.

 

Dex just likes being close, resting his head on Nursey’s chest, the weight of Nursey grounding him as they sit there in the unusually quiet Haus.

 

“You know usually calms me down when i’m stressed?” Nursey’s gently rubbing at Dex’s shoulders, the rhythm lulling Dex into a sleepy state as Nursey massages the tension out of his shoulders.

 

“Mmmm what?”

 

“I was gonna say fucking, but you seem pretty happy like this.”

 

“I’m totally happy like this.” Dex doesn’t open his eyes, and Nursey doesn’t stop.

 

“Would you rather I blow you? I kinda wanna blow you?”

 

“Guys ‘ll be back soon.” Dex can’t bring himself to move, but he feels like Nursey can hear his heartbeat it’s so loud.   
  


“I can blow you in well under an hour.” Nursey still doesn’t stop, but he sounds a little more serious than he did, whilst still maintaining a little teasing lilt. “I’ve been told i’m that good.”

 

Dex freezes at that. Because Nursey was good at this. People had told him. Dex couldn’t compare to other people, not with this. He’d just disappoint Nursey.

 

“I’de rather just do this. Just in case. You know Bitty skips class all the time.”

 

Nursey finally stops, and Dex lets him tilt his chin up with a finger. It’s har looking into Nursye’s eyes, they look a little worried and sad. But then he’s smiling again. Like always.

 

“Guess you really are stressed.” Nursey kisses his forehead “I’ll let you get back to working.”

 

“Sure.” Dex feels cold as Nursey gets off, shaking himself out before going back to look through the DVD’s again.

 

It happens again and again, Nursey trying to start something and Dex giving excuses as to why not.

 

Instead of what Dex fears would happen, which is that Nursey would leave him, getting bored with not being able to do anything or getting tired with the amount of excuses Dex gives him. Nursey just starts to look more and more worried, getting gentler and gentler with Dex, as though he’s going to break. 

 

Dex doesn’t know what to do.

 

Which is when Chowder steps in.

 

He turns up at Dex’s dorm one day, a little nervous looking and bouncing on his toes.

 

Dex doesn’t know what he’s expecting when he opens his dorm door “Hey C?”

 

“Nursey’s worried about you.” 

 

“Always one to cut to the chase, come in?”

 

Chowder’s so earnest, sitting down on Dex’ bed, hands worrying themselves in his lap.

 

“Look, Nursey worried something really bad has happened to you in regards to the whole.... Fucking thing. And if it has then that’s okay, but he can’t figure out how to ask you or how to even start talking about it. And then of course I started getting worried and I feel like you need to know because we’re worried about you!”

 

Dex is stunned. That thought never crossed his mind.   
  


“No, Chris. Nothing like that ever happened don’t worry.” He sits down next to Chowder who instantly throws himself at Dex, gathering him into a tight hug.

 

“I’m so glad, I was ready to go out and kill someone.”

 

Dex just accepts it, hugging back just as hard. He really loved his friends.

 

“I guess I should talk to him, I just, i’m not experienced at all. I’m embarrassed.” It hurts a little bit to admit it, but Chowder doesn’t judge. Because Chowder is one of the best people Dex knows.

 

“You don’t need to be with Nursey.” Chowder let’s go, beaming as he bounces a little. “Now go and call him and i’ll get out of your hair! I saw James on the way up and he’s staying at his girlfriends tonight so you’ve got the place to yourself!”

 

“Dickhead.” Dex is nothing but fond as he says it, pushing Dex up as Chowder just laughs in his face.

 

“I’m texting Nursey now, see you guys tomorrow!” And then he’s out the door, and Dex can hear him cackling all the way to the lift.

 

Dex’s phone vibrates and he winces at the text, suddenly nervous.

 

Boyf<3 - omw???

 

He feels like he needs to clean while he waits, so he starts straightening his comforter and putting away any books he doesn’t need.

 

His bag goes on his chair and any dirty clothes get picked up from the floor and put into their designated hamper, anything clean gets properly put away which hasn’t happened in months.    
  
That’s how anxious he is.

 

There’s a candle that he lights with a lighter he scrounges up from his bedside table, and it’s the soft vanilla scented one Nursey bought for him.

 

At that point he nearly burns himself as there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Come in?”  It’s Nursey. He shuts the door behind him, locking it before standing there, hands in his pockets.

 

“Dex? Chowder came by huh?”

 

“Yeah, and you uh don’t need to worry?” They’re both hovering awkwardly, standing at either ends of the room. “Sit? We should sit?”   
  


He hasn’t been this awkward around Nursey since they had gotten together and he doesn’t like it. 

 

But then Nursey smiles and his stomach drops as they both sit, side by side, knees gently touching. 

 

“Nothing bad happened to me, in fact.” Dex braces himself, ready for the laughter or the snort. “Nothing’s happened to me. Ever. And I know i’m gonna disappoint you because i’m not experienced at all so I got too nervous and I know it’s stupid and I should be and-”

 

Nursey interrupts his rambling with a relieved sigh “Oh thank fuck I thought I had to kill someone.”

 

And that gets Dex laughing, shaking his head.

 

“Chowder said the same.”

 

“Yeah well we were worried doofus!” Nursey throws himself at Dex then, practically tackling Dex onto the bed as he peppers his face in kisses.

 

“I’m sorry-”

 

“Don’t be sorry!” He’s saying things between kisses, spreading them over Dex’s nose and cheekbones and his lips. “I can’t believe you got nervous about not being experienced holy fuck babe! I don’t give a shit about that sort of stuff!”

 

“But I won’t be able to please you-”

 

“You just being you pleases me, we all had to learn to suck dick at some point.”

 

Dex snorts at that, face warm with a blush and Nursey’s mouth on his skin.

 

“Okay, okay.”

 

At that Nursey stops, sharklike grin on his face as he rakes his eyes over Dex, rumpled from the tackling and kissed beyond belief “Now, how about I suck your dick?”

 

“Only if you want to?” Now Nursey is the one to snort, and Dex can’t stop smiling.

 

“Don’t even, the amount of times i’ve woken up with dirty sheets because i’ve dreamt about sucking your dick-”

 

“Derek!” He can’t believe that he can do that to anybody, especially not Nursey. But Nursey, despite him currently trying to wiggle Dex out of his t-shirt, is being sincere.

 

“Hey, I wouldn’t lie to you baby. Now let me suck you off huh?” 

 

Dex makes a thinking face, finally out of his shirt, and he knows his hair is in disarray, but the way Nursey is looking at him with such passion and adoration gets him out of his head.

 

“Mmmmm I dunno Nurse.” He runs his hands up Nursey’s shoulders, linking his fingers behind Nursey’s neck, pulling him down to kiss him, “you sure you wanna?” They fall back into the sheets, Dex barely missing knocking his head on the bedpost as he settles down with Nursey on top of him. 

 

“As sure as anything baby.” Nursey murmurs into Dex’s mouth, breathing heavily as he slowly starts to rock his hips down, letting Dex know how hard he was.    
  


“Already?” And it’s a wonder to Dex how he can do that to Nursey, and it must be evident in his voice as Nursey breaks away to smile.

 

“All because of you baby, got me so hard.” He grinds down again and Dex bucks into it, his own cock starting to chub up as Nursey rolls his hips harder, “want to suck you off so bad.”

 

Moaning a little, high and breathy in the back of his throat, Nursey slows, leaning to whisper into Dex’s ear, hips carrying on their slow grind as he talks “Want to feel the weight of your cock on my tongue, wanna swallow you down and make you cum. Wanna taste you Will.” 

 

“Derek.” Dex whines sounding needy and breathless as he bucks up again. 

 

“What do you want Dex?” Nursey leans down, biting gently on Dex’s ear lobe, moving to bite a this jaw, kissing down his neck. “Tell me what you want baby, can’t do anything if you don’t ask.”

 

Dex is slowly being turned into a mess underneath Nursey’s hips and mouth, barely able to do anything except whimper as Nursey starts biting and sucking at his neck, hips still working their slow grind as Dex’s dick hardens fully.

 

Just from Nursey’s words he’s already leaking, and it’s not helped by Nursey licking over his collarbones, nibbling and sucking his way to Dex’s nipple, hand going to thumb over the other.

 

“Nursey please, Derek Derek.” Dex should be embarrassed by how high he’s whining, back arching at the new sensation. And then Nursey bites down gently and Dex howls, head thrown back as he thrusts up harshly, dick trapped in his jeans and it’s getting to the point past discomfort.

 

“You like that baby huh? Never played with your nipples before?” With his words he pinches harshly, the slight pain sending sparks down Dex’s spine as he moans, which only gets Nursey to bite down too. This get’s a louder moan, and Dex fists his hand into the sheet underneath him, the other hand going to Nursey’s hair, tangling into the strands and tugging.

 

“Derek-” Nursey just chuckles, letting out a moan of his own as Dex carries on tugging, smiling down at his boyfriend with fondness that turns into a smirk at Dex’s blush and writhing.   
  


“Yeah you like that sweetheart. Hmm, I always pegged you for being sensitive, what with you always getting so red.”  He licks a wide stripe up Dex’s chest, and in Dex’s foggy mind he barely registers the blush there. “Love the way you blush.” The hand on his nipple swipes it’s way down Dex’s bare side, squeezing at Dex’s hip before he goes to run his fingers over the straining denim of Dex’s jeans. 

 

“Dex baby, you’re so hard.” Nursey sounds so pleased that Dex squirms with how warm it makes him feel.

 

“Please Nursey, please touch me.” Dex tries to get friction from the teasing touch of Nursey’s trailing fingers as they toy with his zipper.

 

“What baby? You want what?” 

 

Dex pants, so easily wound up and sounding so desperate “Want you to touch me.” 

 

“Okay sweetheart, i’ve got you.” Nursey undoes Dex’s fly with ease, and Dex is quick to shove his jeans down, Nursey’s chuckling under his breath at the eagerness. He stops though as Dex shoves his boxers down too, and Dex manages to catch the lust on his face before he’s scrambling down so his face is level with Dex’s dick.

 

“Fuck baby you’ve got such a pretty cock, s’almost as pretty as your face. Fuck you’re so hard baby want me to suck you off?” His hands go to rest on Dex’s thighs, awkwardly scrunched at the end of the bed but not seeming to care, eyes fixed on Dex’s cock.

 

“Please Derek please.” And Dex can’t help but beg, not with Nursey so close Dex can feel his breath on his dick. “Please suck me off baby please.”

 

“Oh baby you sound desperate here.” Finally, Nursey get’s a hand on Dex’s dick and Dex melts into the sheets.

 

“Fuck Derek.” Dex’s brain melts, arching into Nursey’s hands as Nursey slowly starts to palm over Dex’s dick. It’s only when Dex whines, loud and insistent, that Nursey actually gets a grip on his dick and starts moving, slowly pumping his hand up and down as Dex bucked up into the contact.

 

He could barely catch his breath, too focused on how he feels, how good Nursey’s hand feels on his dick.

 

Dex can hear the smile in Nursey’s voice though as he talks “Oh baby, you sound so good moaning for me.” His grip speeds up a little, still looser than Dex would do to himself, teasingly loose and a little too dry, no matter how much precome Dex was leaking. “Hm, you gonna moan louder for me Dex, I want to hear you baby. I love hearing you moan for me. Fuck, gets me so hard.” 

 

And right, Nursey hadn’t even touched himself yet, too busy getting Dex off. 

 

Dex complies to his demands, unable to really stop himself, eyes trained on Nursey’s hand now, unable to look away. That is until Nursey’s hand is replaced with his mouth in one swift and unexpected motion. The heat and wetness of Nursey’s mouth has him reeling, hips coming up and head going back.

 

Nursey flinches a little, head coming back up as Dex stutters out an apology “I’m sorry Derek fuck, I didn’t mean to do that-”

 

“It’s all fine babe, I guess I just gotta hold you down.” One of his hands goes to hold onto Dex’s him firmly, the other sneaking down his own torso to hold onto his dick.

 

The pressure hits somewhere in Dex’s gut and he tries to buck up again, groan turning into a whimper when they don’t budge, Nursey’s grip too strong. “Fuck Nursey fuck, please.”

 

“Of course baby, hmm-” Dex opens his eyes from where he had closed them at the realisation that Nursey could hold him down, and he has to close them again for fear of coming as he see’s Nursey humping the bed, hand working underneath himself. 

“You like me getting off sweetheart? Oh shit.” Nursey’s eyes close themselves as his hips speed up, hand moving faster “Just the thought of you getting off has me going baby. Ah fuck.” And then his mouth is back at Dex’s dick again, lapping at it messily before taking the length into his mouth, sucking as his head moved back and forth. But despite how good it feels Dex is fixated on how frantically Nursey’s hand is moving and how his movements get sloppier and sloppier the more his hands and his hips move.

 

It’s when Nursey pulls off, head going to rest on Dex’s hip, mouth open and panting so close that his lips brush against Dex’s balls with every breath, hips going mile a minute in what Dex can only assume is him jerking himself off and whining himself muttering “Shit baby fuck, i’m gonna come sweetheart shit you got me so hard just with your beautiful fuckin’ moans-” in a constant litany that Dex comes, unable to contain himself as he shouts, coming all over Nursey’s face. 

 

He would white out it feels so good and his legs are already fuzzy, but he can’t when he knows Nursey’s about to come. And Nursey does, mouth open and inviting with his eyes closed and Dex’s come on his face. His own moan is quiet and he shudders, and when he stops panting he giggles, eyes opening slowly and sluggishly as he looks up at Dex.

 

“That was better than I ever dreamt, how did that feel baby?”

 

“As good as you look.” Dex’s voice comes out slurred, and he laughs at himself. “You look really good with my come on your face.”

 

“Good to know.” Nursey laughs, wiggling up the bed to grab at Dex’s discarded t-shirt so he can wipe his face and then at Dex’s sticky torso.

 

Dex shuffles properly out of his clothes as Nursey does the same before they’re both climbing under the covers. Naked cuddling was always good.

 

“So, was that good huh?” Nursey tucks the covers around them both, grinning as Dex blushes, looking completely fucked. It was a good look for him.

 

“Don’t ask stupid questions Nurse. Now sleep.” Dex just snuggles closer, kissing Nursey before settling. 

 

“Night baby.”


End file.
